The Bloody Princess
by graceatlantis.1998
Summary: Okay so this is my brain child who was born due to sheer boredom. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a plot that's been in my head for a while now, what if Yuki wasn't born into the Kuran family but a human one. And what if Rido was dead and Juuri and Haruka had lived and now worked at Cross Academy, along with Shizuka Hio (who adopted Ichiru), working towards a goal of a peaceful coexistence with humans. And what if Yuki, who is an orphan, got a scholarship to the academy. If you don't like reading fics like this one then I will remind you that no-one is forcing you to read this!

"Welcome to Cross Academy Yuki." A girl with long dark reddish hair that swayed around her delicate body muttered to herself. The girl in question was Yuki, just Yuki. Yuki was an orphan and had no family name, a fact she was often teased about at the orphanage. Everyone at least had their family name to remember their parents by.

Yuki had grown up on the streets, she had never received a normal education until her mother died when she was five and the police found her and took her to an orphanage. That was when she got her first taste of a legal education. Of course she had her illegal education hidden up her sleeve all the time.

Her illegal education included theft, blackmail and how to fight dirty. Something Yuki wasn't afraid to do if it meant winning. She had always hated losing, perhaps it had something to do with always losing to the other girls on the streets who would get more money than her when they were begging.

But Yuki was smarter than them, she knew to stay out of sight or the cops would take her away from her mother. But then her mother had died. She had been murdered. And then Yuki went to an actual school.

At first she had been slow and had trouble understanding the concepts. But Yuki despised being seen as weak, so she worked hard and had somehow earned herself a scholarship to Cross Academy, an incredibly famous private boarding school. Thankfully her scholarship covered everything including her tuition, her boarding expenses and her uniform costs.

Five seconds ago the taxi had dropped her off at the gates of the academy, she was wearing her new uniform, a mix of the male and female uniform. Yuki didn't feel comfortable wearing a skirt so short, so instead she had elected to wear some trousers with the female jacket and top.

Yuki loved her modified uniform, she also really liked the necklace that came along with the uniform. She had been told by the headmaster to enter the school and follow the sounds of screaming as he would be on guardian duty when she got there, whatever the hell that meant.

Yuki took a deep breath in and let it out before walking through the gate. Immediately she heard the screeching of what she recognized as the dangerous species known as 'Fangirls'. Yuki only knew this because there was a bunch of them back at the orphanage. Yuki began walking towards the noise, dragging her single suitcase of belongings behind her.

As she got closer and closer the screaming began to get on her nerves, she finally got to a sea of girls and some boys who were all screaming out names like "Idol-senpai" and "Wild-senpai". 'What ridiculous names.' Yuki thought to herself. She positioned herself just out of the way, far enough that she could see over the fangirls/boys heads but not far enough away to lose sight of what the fuss was all about.

The fuss was all about a group of students in primarily white uniforms. Yuki deadpanned, 'This is supposed to be an elite boarding school? Seems like a breeding ground for rich entitled brats and fans of said rich entitled brats.' Yuki could very easily admit that the white uniformed people were good looking, but to cause such a fuss over them? School life must have driven these people mad!

Then a living ken doll spotted her and pretended to shoot her with his hand, even saying "Bang!" in what he clearly thought was a seductive voice. Everyone turned to look at her, Ken seemed to lose his composure a bit when he pretended to shoot her again. Yuki just turned her head and yawned into her hand in order to stop herself from laughing.

All of the fangirls/boys were quiet as they stared at her in shock, then ken whimpered "Bang?" That's when an older blonde man came over and spotted her, his face lit up. He practically skipped over to Yuki and sang out, "You must be Yuki-chan, welcome to Cross Academy!" Yuki just stared at the overenthusiastic man for a few seconds before answering him, "Pleasure to meet you Headmaster Cross."

Cross just looked at her confused before muttering to himself, "You look quite a lot like Juuri." Yuki just stared blankly at him, he began to sweat uncomfortably before he said, "Just wait here while I get everyone to go back to their dorm, then I'll get you to my office and talk to you about the expectations since you are a scholarship student. If you'll excuse me." That's when the fangirls/boys realised their prey was still there they took up the cry once again and began to scream.

Ten minutes later the fan children were heading back to their dorm and the rich brats were out of sight. "I do apologize about that Yuki-chan. Our night class students, the ones in white, are like local celebrities at the school. Please follow me." Yuki followed him to the school and into his office. 'It is a lovely school' Yuki admitted easily.

The headmasters office was quite nice as well, it wasn't as ridiculously big like her former headmasters office, it was just big enough for the essentials. Yuki stood in front of the headmasters desk as he began to talk. "Now then Yuki-chan, you will be in the day class. In order to keep your scholarship at the school I expect you to be in the top ten percent of your grade. Do you understand?" Yuki just nodded.

"I understand my circumstances Headmaster, I will be sure not to throw away this opportunity, please do not worry." Yuki said solemnly. Cross immediately brightened up and began to speak quickly, "That's wonderful Yuki-chan. Kuran Juuri Sensei will be here soon with Hio Shizuka Sensei, they will show you to your room. Now here is the student handbook, please read it carefully, and you are in class 3-A. Which means you are in the same class as my beloved son Kiryuu Zero!"

A knock saved Yuki from having to answer the crazy man. Four people entered, two males and two females. Yuki recognized one of the males as one of the rich brats. "Headmaster, my father and I need a word with you." "That's alright Kaname-kun, Yuki chan could you pleas ego with Kuran and Hio Sensei?" Yuki nodded and grabbed her suitcase before calmly walked out of the room following the two women.

They led Yuki to the girls Sun Dormitory and took her up to a room on the third floor after bidding her a good night they left her at the door to her new home. She opened the door and was surprised to see that she was rooming with no-one. She had been sure… never mind. Yuki unpacked her belongings then she collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Yuki got up, had a shower and got dressed, then she headed down, had breakfast and headed straight to the school. Finally the teacher had arrived and introduced her to the class before instructing Yuki to find a seat and get out her ethics book. She found a seat up the back next to a sleeping silver haired kid. Her mouth was hurting but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Then came lunch. By lunchtime Yuki's mouth was hurting really badly. So badly that she wanted to scream.

She barely managed to get out of the school building before collapsing on the ground in the surrounding forest. She began moaning as she clasped one of her hands to her mouth, 'It Hurts!' Yuki thought as the pain intensified. The pain was there, but she was also hungry, so hungry that she bit her lip trying to stop herself from screaming from the combined pain of her mouth and of her hunger.

When she tasted her won blood on her lips she began to bite down harder, she couldn't help herself, the blood seemed to be the only thing that could stop her from feeling hunger. Eventually the hunger pains fell out of her sphere of consciousness, as did the hunger. Yuki could sense something about her had changed.

So, she did what her mother used to do when her psychic impressions became too much. Yuki focused with all her might on closing of that part of her so that no-one else could sense it. Then she heard the bell and ran back to class.

Class was the worst for the rest of the day she continued to feel intense hunger, but by blocking that part of her she was able to get through the day. Barely. When classes were over she grabbed her things and quickly walked back to her dorm, went through the night routine as was expected of her, then she went into her room.

There she took out her most prized possession, her mothers diary. Yuki's mother used to talk quite a bit about Vampires. And after Yuki's experience today, maybe there was some truth to her others claims.

Yuki fell asleep reading her mothers diary. A lot of things that had once made no sense now made quite a bit of sense. Either way she had figured out four things for certain now. One, Vampires were real. Two, one of them killed her mother to keep their secret. Three, she was one of them. And four, the night class was full of them.

Her mother had written about the different classes of Vampires in her diary, she was a level D, an ex human. Or she was a progenitor, someone who was turning into a pureblood. Since she had no recollection of whether she was bitten she could indeed be a progenitor.

However Vampires had the ability to erase memories, if she had been bitten by a pureblood, the only type of Vampire who can turn a human, and they had erased her memory…the only way to know for certain was to find out if she had powers and if she could turn someone.

If she was a level D she would have to find her creator and drink their blood in order for her to stop herself from becoming a level E, meaning that she would lose her sanity. Yuki was scared, she didn't want to become a beast in human form.

The first test, Yuki decided, would be to see if she had powers. Yuki focused on the quiet surrounding her. She focused until she could hear every little cricket singing. Then she closed her eyes and focused on herself. She focused with all her might. And soon she saw an orb of light.

She brought the orb closer to herself and shoved it into her chest. She opened her eyes in shock as she doubled over, it was as if someone had just punched her really hard in the stomach. After the pain passed she held up her hand palm first and focused on doing something…anything.

And sure enough a small orb of red began to appear, it was blood, at the same time Yuki could actually feel a small amount of blood leaving her body. But no more left her body, instead the blood continued to grow in size. Yuki stared at the now tennis ball sized orb of blood.

Yuki began to picture a rose in her mind, and to her surprise the bloody orb began to shift and twist into the shape of a rose. Yuki then focused on the blood disappearing. It did.

Now for the more difficult part of seeing whether she was a progenitor or just a lucky level D. She had to bite someone, she touched one of her fingers to her new fangs. She dropped her hand and walked into the room next door, there was only one other room on the floor so she would only have to deal with two girls.

But then Yuki remembered, only two girls lived on the floor, one of them was herself, the other was a girl named Wakaba Sayori. Yuki decided to just get this over and done with. She walked over to Wakaba-san's door and knocked three times.

Wakaba Sayori soon answered, as soon as the door was fully opened, Yuki burst through the opening. Covering Wakaba Sayori's mouth with one hand Yuki gripped the back of Wakaba-san's head and tipped it back before biting down with all her might.

As blood rushed into her mouth she began to moan in ecstasy, this was…delicious. Biut Yuki forced herself to pull away only seconds after beginning. She looked in the eyes of Wakaba Sayori and saw her own reflection with bright glowing eyes in Wakaba-san's eyes. Then Yuki felt something shift, apparently so had Wakaba-san.

"What have you done?" Wakaba san asked in a terrified voice, "Quickly, drink some of my blood, or you'll lose your sanity. Hurry!" Wakaba-san immediately attacked Yuki's throat. Yuki pushed her away after a few seconds. 'Looks like I am a progenitor.' Yuki thought to herself as she put her hand to Wakaba-san's head and focused on erasing the memory.

A bright purple light emanated from her hand and Wakaba-san passed out. Then Yuki ran back into her room and went straight to the wash basin and washed the blood from her mouth and throat. Thankfully she hadn't gotten any on her nightgown.

Yuki lay down on her bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wakaba-san are you certain that you don't remember who did this too you?" asked a strangely serious Kaien Cross as he looked sympathetically at the distraught young lady in front of him. Zero had sensed a level D and had gone to investigate, turns out there was another Pureblood Vampire on school grounds. Because Wakaba Sayori, more commonly known as Yori had been bitten and had been turned while all the Kurans, as well as Hio Shizuka, had been in a meeting with the headmaster when she had turned.

"All I remember is a knock at the door…I swear I don't remember anything else, why has this happened to me?" Yori sobbed hysterically. Juuri knelt down so that she was next to the crying girl and told her, "We know that you have at least drunk the blood of the one who did this to you, so we know you won't lose your sanity. However we will have to move you into the night class, I'm sorry Yori-chan."

That's when Kaname spoke up, "This was an experiment." He said bluntly. They all turned to look at him, "Kaname," Haruka began to say, "how did you come to that conclusion?" "Because we cannot sense their presence that means that whoever did this is a Progenitor. Only a Progenitor could hide their presence from a Pureblood. If they were hungry they would not have stopped feeding on Wakaba-san, they would have drained her. This was done by a Progenitor who is newly turned. They obviously know about Vampires and the different ranks. They were seeing whether they were a level D or a Progenitor."

"Then we have a problem, a newly born Vampire has no idea of what they're capable of, they also need blood regularly, there could be more casualties." Said Shizuka worriedly as she turned to look at Ichiru. "We must find this Progenitor quickly!" Juuri said. All the other adults agreed with Juuri, this progenitor must be stopped.

Back in the day class dorms Yuki was starving, she was starving to the point she couldn't see straight, so she decided to feed, she knew going next door was out of the question as she had heard Zero take Wakaba san out of there earlier. However Yuki knew of a couple of girls who would do anything to get into the night class, their memories would be easy enough to wipe. "Hitomi san, Hitomi san!" Yuki whispered at the door just downstairs.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Asked Kurai Hitomi tiredly, Yuki then tried it out, "I know how to get into the night class!" She whispered, "Come on, we'll talk up in my room!" Hitomi followed her willingly, she looked very excited. When they were in Yuki's room, Yuki attacked. Clamping her hand over Hitomi's mouth Yuki attacked her neck.

Yuki drank the rich red liquid until she heard a gun shot and felt pain in her stomach. Pulling away from Hitomi she stumbled backward and looked down to see a gunshot wound in her stomach, looking up she was terrified to see Kiryuu Zero standing there with a gun in his hand. "Step away from her now, you beast." But Yuki could sense something in him as well and decided to go with her gut feeling, "You're one to talk, you're even worse than I am, starving yourself so you'll undoubtedly end up killing someone."

Kiryuu glared at her and bared his fangs, "You've already killed her!" he snarled at Yuki, she frowned at him before looking down to the girl in her arms, she was still breathing, "You do realize she's still alive right?" That's when Zero looked into her eyes and saw something he had never seen in a Vampire's eyes before. He saw regret. "Why are you sorry for what you did to her?" He asked her curiously.

Yuki looked down at Hitomi, "My goal is never to hurt anyone, yet that seems to be the only thing I'm good at doing, isn't it?" Yuki looked up smiling but with tears running down her face. "Even though I like the day class, and I've even made some true friends, now that you know what I am. I'm going to have to transfer to the night class aren't I?" Zero sighed before moving forward and picking Hitomi up, "You'll need to talk to the headmaster, Yuki. However, if you talk honestly about your wish to stay in the day class, I'm sure he'll listen."

Yuki looked up and smiled then, and it wasn't a sad smile either, it was one full of happiness, happiness that someone had listened to her Zero realised, and to him it was the most beautiful sort of smile he had ever seen. "No one's ever listened to you before have they?" He asked as they walked towards the school. Yuki shook her head, "It's part of being an orphan, no one listens to you, not really. Not unless you scream at them with all your might. And even then sometimes they wont listen."

"That seems like a lonely existence…" He muttered, Yuki shook her head again, "It's not lonely Kiryuu kun, horribly sad at times, but never lonely. As someone who was raised on the street I know people who are always happy to see me, but they never listen when I want to say something, they're like leeches you see. They take energy from you when you listen to them, are you sure the headmaster will listen to me?" She suddenly asked.

"He's more than slightly crazy, however he is a good man. It's the other Pureblooded Vampires that you have to worry about. By the way could you stop blocking your presence, it feels like I cant stand straight." Yuki smiled and released her aura as she said, "Kiryuu kun, may I ask why you really hate Purebloods?" "Purebloods are the reason my family was torn apart." He said bluntly. Yuki's eyes widened and she said, "I see…"

They finally reached the school building, "I am sorry for what I did to Wakaba san, however I will not regret figuring out what I am, I hope that perhaps one day you can see that I am not like the Vampire who destroyed your family." Yuki said sincerely to Zero, before she looked up and around herself, "What is it?" Zero asked, "Someone with bad intentions is in the school building, in the headmasters office." Zero sighed before saying, "Probably the Senate, come on, no point in delaying the inevitable."

Together they walked into the school, as they walked up many other teen Vampires stuck their heads out before being dragged back into their class by their teachers who shut the doors behind them. Soon enough they stood in front of the Headmasters door. Yuki was on the verge of hyperventilating, but Zero shifted Hitomi into one arm and lay a hand on Yuki's head and smiled at her.

Then he knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Enter." Called the Headmasters voice, Zero looked to Yuki who nodded before opening the door. Sure enough inside was Ichiou along with the Purebloods, and no one looked anything less than enraged, Yuki quickly hid behind Zero before saying, "Nice to meet all of you." "So then," Ichiou began, "this is what you were so desperate to hide from the senate, a young Pureblood who cannot control her hunger." "You're one to talk…" Yuki said quietly from behind Zero, "I can sense quite clearly that you desire my blood, as well as the blood of the other Purebloods in the room. But if I remember correctly from my mothers' stories, isn't drinking the blood of a Pureblood a taboo in Vampire society?"

At first the old man was shook but the he frowned, "Your mothers' stories?" Ichiou asked confusedly, "Ichiou if you had just allowed us to explain, we would have been able to tell you that this young lady is a Progenitor, a new one." Kuran Haruka told the old blonde man. The old geezer was clearly taken aback, "I suggest you leave Ichiou. Now!" Juuri told him. He did as he was bid, Yuki shied away from him, whilst at the same time glaring hatefully at him.

Once he was gone the headmaster ran up to Hitomi and checked for a pulse, "She's alive, Yuki chan why didn't you tell us you were a Vampire, and a starving one at that?" Yuki took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I couldn't have told you before, during Geometry my mouth began to hurt, it wasn't much at first, but it steadily got worse. When it was lunch I made it out into the forest that surrounds the school, I was so hungry. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain and then I tasted my own blood. When I got back to school, I had to continuously bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from feeling pain. Then tonight I tried to figure out what level I was, so I bit Wakaba san, I am sorry that I did that. However a little while ago I began to feel so hungry, I tricked Hitomi san into my room and then I attacked her. That's when Zero arrived and stopped me."

"Yuki chan, how did Zero stop you?" Hio sensei asked, "He shot me." Mumbled Yuki, Zero looked completely unrepentant for what he had done, despite the headmaster going on a tangent about how it was extremely irresponsible to have done that. "Headmaster," Said Yuki quietly, "please do not scold Zero if he hadn't stepped in…I don't know if Hitomi san would be alive right now." The headmaster looked at her as if he was trying to skewer her with his eyes, in retaliation Yuki hid even more behind Zero.

"Well then, Hitomi chan will need to drink your blood once she's up and about, that is if she doesn't succumb to her wounds. However Yuki chan, you will have to be moved into the night class – " "Wait, please I want to stay in the day class. If I was to enter the night class I would expected to behave a certain way and, to be quite honest I don't think I would be able to keep up with their expectations. Surely there is a way to control my thirst." When the headmaster looked conflicted Yuki pressed onwards.

"Please Headmaster, I wish to remain in the day class, please allow me to remain there." Then the Headmaster sighed heavily and replied evenly. "Yuki chan, I will allow you to remain in the day class, however a few members of the night class will be in your class for the next week to help you control yourself. Then we'll have a trial week where you will take the blood pills and if you feed of a human than you will have to be transferred to the night class, do you understand?" "Yes Headmaster."

Yuki was over the moon that she was allowed to remain in the day class, she was a little nervous about having to try and resist her thirst but surely if the night class could do it then she could as well. That's when the headmaster reached into his desk and pulled out a box, he threw it to Yuki, when she caught it she looked down and saw the schools logo on the lid, when she opened it there were lots of tiny tablets. Yuki looked inquisitively up at the headmaster, "Those are Blood Tablets Yuki chan, simply add them to water and you'll be able to survive and stave of your hunger. Zero could you please take Hitomi chan to the infirmary and return to your Guardian duties. "Yuki chan would you please put some of your blood in this vial?" Cross asked as he held up a glass vial, Yuki nodded and used her nails to cut her palm before dripping some of her blood into the vial. "Kaname kun, would you mind escorting Yuki back to her dormitory?" Kaname shook his head before replying, "Of course not."

A little while later Yuki and Kaname were walking back to the sun dormitory, they walked in complete silence for a time before Yuki spoke up, "I am sorry for causing you all this trouble Kuran senpai." "Not at all, a progenitor could be the sign of even more Vampires entering the world," He replied, "you will need to learn about your powers and how to control them though. Since you are not in the night class I'm afraid I must ask you to refrain from testing your abilities unless it is night time." Yuki smiled, "I understand Kuran senpai. May I ask you a question?" when he nodded she asked, "Who was that old man who desired my blood. I could sense nothing good about him."

Kaname smirked before replying, "He is known as Ichiou however his true name is Ichijo Asato. He craves power, that is why he desires the blood of Purebloods. Please be careful Yuki san, now that he knows who you are he may try to find a way to hurt you." Yuki looked down sadly before replying, "Thank you for helping me get to my dormitory Kuran senpai, and if I were you I wouldn't worry so much. For someone like me…watching my back is second nature. Thank you once again Kuran senpai." With that she bowed to him before walking back up to her dorm room.

When Yuki got back to her room she got herself a glass of water and dropped a tablet in, the water turned red quickly, when Yuki tasted it she nearly spit it out, it tasted disgusting! But…if this was the price for staying in the day class she would gladly take it. So she gulped it all down all the same. Then she collapsed on her bead and tried to get some sleep. It didn't last long, in two hours time the sun was up and her alarm was going off.


End file.
